


Love songs

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut, Songs, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler wants to have sex with his boyfriend, but Josh is always too tired. Tyler teases him by sending him kinky songs about sex.





	Love songs

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> Pony - Ginuwine  
> Anywhere - 112 ft. Lil Zane  
> Candy shop - 50 Cent  
> Flesh - Simon Curtis

They haven't had sex since one week, Tyler counted. Eight days to be excatly. Of course the tour was very exhausting. After a show, they always headed quickly to the shower and fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow of their bunk.

And when they had a day off, they usually went sightseeing or slept for hours to regain their energy. But Tyler's body noticed the lack of Josh. He had wet dreams and woke up with a boner, but jacking off in the shower wasn't very satisfying. He had to be fast, the risk to get heard by a crew member was high.

Tyler walked around in the tourbus. He didn't mind sleeping in the bunks, but they'd have to sleep in the bus for a few more days until they'd stay in a hotel for two days and Tyler couldn't wait for it.

Tyler walked to the small kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He was restless, tired and sexually frustrated at the same time. Josh sat on the couch and was on his phone. Tyler drank a sip of the water and walked to him. He sat down next to Josh and started to kiss his neck.

Josh pushed him away carefully. "Not now, Tyler. I'm too tired."

"But we haven't had sex in the last eight days!" Tyler pouted.

Josh laughed slightly. "You counted the days? Seriously?"

Tyler nodded.

"Listen, Ty, I'm not in the mood for sex right now. And we can't have sex in the bunks, it's too uncomfortable."

"What about the shower?" Tyler suggested.

Josh sighed. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

Tyler knew he wouldn't get laid today, so he shrugged and walked to his bunk to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The next day was as unsuccessful as the day before. Tyler teased Josh the entire day, but it didn't work. Tyler felt restless and he ended up being in his bunk and listening to music. He didn't want to sing and he didn't want to write poetry.

He closed his eyes and got lost in the music. Suddenly, he got an idea.

He grabbed his phone and texted Josh.

 

To: Jish <3

From: Tyler

Hey Josh, listen to this song

 

He scrolled through his playlist and stared at the titles. He decided to start with one of the most famous sex songs. With a grin, he sent the song _Pony_ to Josh. He was aware it was a stripper song, but he hoped it would solve his "problem". He was sure, this evening, Josh would be all over him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

He was wrong. Josh didn't text him back nor did he react in any way. Tyler wondered if Josh didn't understand what he wanted to say with the song. But the lyrics were more than clear.

_If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony_

Tyler shook his head in confusion. He decided not to give up. He would try to tease Josh with more songs.

He scrolled through his playlist and clicked on one song. _Anywhere._

He smiled when he listened to it. It was perfect for his plan.

 

_We can make love on the bedroom_

_Floating on top of my waterbed_

_I'm kissing you_

_Running my fingers through your hair_

_In the hallway_

_Making love away beside the stairs_

_We can do it anywhere..._

_I can love you in the shower_

_Both of our bodies dripping wet_

_On the patio we can make a night you won't forget_

_On the kitchen floor_

_As I softly pull your hair_

_We can do it anywhere, anywhere..._

 

He was sure the song would turn Josh on and that he'd find his release in Tyler. Literally.

 

To: Jish <3

From: Tyler

Hey sweetheart, i have another song for ya

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tyler didn't knew Josh knew exactly what he wanted. He knew Tyler was horny and wanted to have sex, but it was like a game and it was fun. Josh decided to win this game. He would resist Tyler's teasing as long as he could.

With a large grin, he clicked on the song attached to the message and plugged his headphones in. He was surprised, he knew Tyler was kinky, but he didn't expect him having songs like this on his phone. He wondered if Tyler jacked off while listening to the songs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tyler knew this whole thing turned into kind of a bet how long Tyler could tease Josh until he'd agree to have sex with him. He knew Josh was trying not to lose and to fuck him right now (or get fucked as always) and Tyler knew he was a tease. But Tyler was ambitious and he'd try his best to win this game.

He decided to send him a more drastic song today. He ended up sending _Candy shop_ to Josh. How cliché.

 

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_Go 'head girl, don't you stop_

_Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa)_

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I got_

_I'll have you spending all you got_

To: Jish <3

From: Tyler

What do you think about it?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh recognized the song as soon as the familiar beat started. Of course he knew the song, who didn't know it?

He had to suppress a moan when he thought about Tyler dancing and stripping to the song. No! What was he doing? He couldn't lose now. Not after he resisted so long. Josh stopped the song in the middle. He knew he'd get too horny if he'd listen to it any longer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tyler knew he was close to win the game as soon as he noticed how Josh avoided eye contact with him while their rehearsal. He smiled satisfied and played a few tones of _the song_ on the piano. Josh looked up and glared at him. Tyler grinned.

"Stop it." Josh hissed it. "You're breaking the rules."

"Which rules?" Tyler asked with a smirk and started to sing along. "I'll take you to the-"

Suddenly, Michael walked along the stage and furrowed his brows when he heard the singer's words. Tyler stopped and blushed. Michael shook his head and controlled the space beween the stage and the barricade. He knew these little games between the boys and he was smart enough not to ask questions about it, he didn't want to know the answers.

Tyler threw a gaze at Josh and saw the drummer grinning, but before he could react, Josh started to play a steady beat. The rest of the rehearsal went flawless and Tyler thought the whole time about the next song he could send to Josh. It would have to be sexual in another way than the other songs, he decided and smiled. He knew which song was next.

 

 

To: Jish <3

From: Tyler

Check this out

 

_Hold my hands above my head_

_And push my face into the bed_

_Cause I'm a screamer baby_

_Make me a mute_

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_

_Beat beat beat beat_

_It's like a trigger_

_Get me ready to shoot_

_Wanna wrestle with me baby_

_Here's a sneak_

_Little peek_

_You can dominate the game_

_Cause I'm tough_

_I don't play around that often_

_When I do I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

He hoped _Flesh_ was the right choice. The beat and the lyrics of this song drove Tyler crazy and horny at the same time. He knew it work with Josh, too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What are you listening to?" Tyler asked.

Josh looked up and blushed. "No…nothing."

Tyler grinned. "I see. Of course you listen to nothing when you put your headphones in. Totally normal."

"I just don't want to be bothered by _certain_ people." Josh answered.

Tyler grimaced. "Ouch." He pointed at the clock. "Maybe you should get ready for the show, mister."

Josh nodded and unplugged his headphones. Tyler wanted to know what Josh listened to, but he couldn't see the display and when Josh noticed his gaze, he quickly hid his phone in his trouser pocket. Josh walked to his locker and grabbed his stage outfit.

"Did you listen to the song I sent you?" Tyler asked. Josh laughed. Tyler wasn't sure if it was a fake laugh, he couldn't see his face.

"Dude, do you really think I listen to your kinky songs?" Josh asked with a chuckle.

"So you don't like the songs?" Tyler asked disappointed. Josh shook his head.

"Not at all."

Tyler sighed. So his plan didn't work.

Josh patted his shoulder. "Whatever you tried to achieve with this act, it didn't work. Don't worry, we all lose sometimes."

Tyler bit on his lip and sighed again. Josh grinned. "C'mon, let's get ready for the show. And, remember, today is hotel-night. I can't wait for it, I need to sleep in a proper bed."

Tyler grinned. "Oh, the princess can't sleep in the bunks."

Josh pushed him playfully. "Oh, shut up. Who's the whiny one who complains if he doesn't get enough of my delicious-"

The door opened.

"Guys, I really don't want to interrupt your very important conversation, but you've got twenty minutes left." Michael said and closed the door, rolling his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The show had been amazing. Very exhausting, but amazing. Tyler never got tired of performing the songs he had heard so many times. After the show, they walked to the dressing room and changed.

"I need a bed." Josh groaned.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, me too."

They changed and showered quickly, too tired to exchange many words.

"I hope our driver is waiting outside." Tyler said.

Josh nodded and grabbed his belongings. "Yeah, I hope so."

They walked outside the venue, avoiding the main entrance. Michael and Brad were waiting outside, a man by their side, next to a car. "Tyler, Josh, the driver's here, we'll meet at the hotel, alright?"

Tyler and Josh nodded and got into the car after greeting the driver. The driver smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, gentleman. The ride will take about fifteen minutes."

In the car, there was a toned pane which separated the driver from the two. Josh plugged his headphones in and listened to music, while Tyler closed his eyes and let his body relax. It was quiet, until Tyler heard a moan next to him. He opened his eyes and stared at Josh. He had his eyes closed, body trembling slightly and a little problem between his legs. Tyler blinked a few times, totally confused by the situation until Josh moaned again and clenched his hands to fists. Tyler saw his Adam's apple moving when he swallowed hardly and pressed himself into the seat. What was Josh doing?

He leaned closer to Josh and heard quietly a familiar beat coming from his headphones. Josh was listening to the last song Tyler had sent him and it turned him on. Tyler grinned devilishly. He had won the game. He had chosen a song that made Josh get a boner.

Slowly he reached over to Josh and pressed his hand down on his dick. Josh gasped and opened his eyes quickly, a shocked expression on his face. His headphones fell out of his ears.

"What…" he stammered.

"I think I won." Tyler said with a smirk. "I thought you didn't like my kinky songs?"

Josh blushed. "I…uh…it's a very…catchy beat."

Tyler smiled and moved his hand slightly. Josh moaned.

"I won. Which means, I'll get what I want tonight." Tyler said satisfied and rubbed his hand over the bulge in Josh's jeans. Josh grabbed his hand and pressed it down. "More." he whispered.

Tyler grinned and withdrew his hand. "No, you have to wait. You deserve it, you let me suffer a whole week." he added when Josh whined. "Relax, baby boy, we're almost at the hotel."

The car slowed down and stopped. The driver opened the door of the car. If he noticed Josh's flushed face and his erection, he didn't show it. He said goodbye to them and got into the car to drive to the next client.

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and they walked to the hotel. Tyler got the keys from the reception desk, while Josh stood next to him, face still flushed, headphones hanging around his neck, desperately trying to hide his boner with his hands. The lady at the desk noticed it anyway and winked at him, which made Josh blush even more.

"Your luggage is already in your room. Enjoy your stay here." she said.

Tyler smirked. "We sure will, thank you."

They took the elevator to their room. Josh couldn't wait to get in there. Tyler opened the door, but before Josh could rush by, he grabbed his wrist.

"You're bottom."

Josh nodded quickly. "Of course, but please, hurry."

Tyler let go and entered the room. He looked at the king-sized bed in the middle it and smiled. It was perfect. Josh had already stripped and climbed on the bed.

"Lie down." Tyler said and Josh did.

Tyler grabbed his phone and connected it to the stereo. A slow song filled the room and Tyler switched the lights off, except one small lamp. Then, he undressed quickly and climbed on the bed in front of Josh. His boyfriend was already breathing heavily. Tyler hovered over him and kissed a trail down to his waist. Josh grabbed the sheets. Tyler smiled and lifted Josh's legs until they lay on his shoulders. With his index finger, he circled carefully around Josh's hole. Josh moaned and Tyler wanted to hear more of that beautiful sound. He worked Josh open slowly, taking his time. After more kissing and stretching, they both were ready. Tyler pushed in slowly and waited a few moments until Josh nodded. He started to move slowly.

"Faster." Josh whispered. Tyler sped his movements up. The song changed to a faster one. Tyler and Josh were musicians, so they moved perfectly in sync to the song.

Moans and the smell of sex filled the room. Tyler stroke Josh's dick while he kept thrusting and soon he hit the climax. Josh came with Tyler's name on his lips.

After a few minutes more, both were sweaty and breathing heavily. They needed some time to catch their breath. Tyler stood up, his knees weak and stumbled to the bathroom. "I'll take a shower." he said.

Josh grinned. "Mind if I join you?"


End file.
